Love and Friendship
by The Truth Teller
Summary: With the war finished, Blaise will finally sum his courage to ask Hermione to be his. Draco on the other hand loves Hermione too, but instead being jealous; Draco is glad that Blaise loves Hermione because he wants her to have EVERYTHING. Draco is not only willing but wanting to share Hermione with his best friend and Blaise loves that Idea of giving Hermione more than one man
1. Chapter 1

Professor Severus Snape walked along the crowded halls of Hogwarts with a sour expression on his face. Today was the day he wasn't prepared for: Today was the day Slytherin and Gryffindor are to be at the same class- again. He usually didn't mind teaching kids but those two houses always bicker and sometimes it gets really ugly. Personally, he finds it amusing because watching other people suffering makes his self-esteem rise from the haunting memories of his school bullies. Taking a huge breath, the big nosed man opened the door of his classroom and walked in domineering and soldier like. The entire class immediately fell silent and the tininess and fear coming from his insecure students made him feel powerful. And he liked it.

* * *

Hermione was reading another library book she checked out from the library before class officially started. She of course, arrived to class and sat down at her assigned seat and read the history of the downfall causes of evildoers other than Voldemort. It was nice to get a break from Harry's scar and his life experiences; it was getting annoying and boring. The classroom began to fill in while she was on the seventh chapter of her new book. The first ones to arrive were none other than the Slytherin leader himself: Draco Malfoy. Hermione heard him scoff and mutter an insult about her "royal geekiness" and punctuality. The snicker and laughs of Pansy and Blaise didn't phase her one bit. It was a new year: their seventh and last year. Voldemort finally died when Harry and Professor Dumbledore surprised him in an abandoned castle last year and finally finished him off.

Luckily, Dumbledore didn't die as the thought he would. He survived and is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts. To be honest, if it wasn't for Hermione's quick thinking of burning Voldemort's arm to prevent him from performing another spell, Harry would have died. Since then, Harry was non-stop thanking her. Hermione grew annoyed by his attention in due time because she needed privacy for her mental problems: The wand transferred the memories of all those that died by the use of that wand when she picked it up. It was the most tragic experience.

The imagery was horrific than any scary movies she had ever seen in the human world. Hermione had to be transferred to the rehab facility for the psychologically troubled patients. Hermione had to miss the first semester of school- not that she minded. She needed a break from reality. Her parent's death was too much. Dumbledore and McGonagall destroyed the wand and the only thing left to kill was she. Hermione somewhat lost hope but she made sure no one noticed; she would rather be tortured by Bellatrix than be looked at with pity. Snape came in with at first a tired expression but as he walked to the front of the classroom, he looked as if he absorbed something and was immediately powerful or something of the sorts. The expression on his face was smug and proud. And she hated it.

* * *

Blaise Zabini stared at the back of Hermione in front of him. He can feel calm and cool vibration coming from her. Granger has certainly matured- for the worse. She is more like an adult than his own mother; he reminded himself that it was because of the damn war. That was a thing in the past and he was finally going to do something he always wanted to since he known Hermione Granger: Ask her out. The only thing Zabini liked about her new demeanor was that Draco no longer bothered her. It was for the best she didn't care about anything. But, Zabini didn't like this new attitude was because it was making her unhappy; heck, he loves her no matter how she acted, but this is negatively affecting her and might slowly kill her mentality.

The class went sadly for him; Hermione didn't raise her hand to answer any questions. Her passion must have gone by during the big event. It was painful to see that Granger is aloof and in aloof mode. It seems as if she doesn't want to live. Blaise heard of how Bellatrix and Scabior tortured and raped her. It must have been humiliating. A sigh escaped his lips and Draco turned from his notes to give him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. Deciding to ignore it, Blaise paid attention to class and had to also ignore the admiring looks he was receiving from the female population in the class. And he hated it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy turned his head to the side and look at Blaise with curiosity when he heard him exhale rather wistfully. This was unusual for Blaise. But come to think of it, Draco frowned, his best friend always kept secrets from him since. Draco respected his privacy but he couldn't help but wanting to know out of interest and if it sounds serious he wants to be there for him. Sadly, he always shuts him out. Draco knew Blaise was independent but it seems as if it he doesn't know that he will always be there for him.

To know what is troubling him, Draco followed what Blaise is staring at in between taking notes. When he saw Granger in front of him he was not surprised. He knew Blaise had an eye for her since first year. Draco kept his disgust hidden due to their friendship's sake. But during the war, his view on Hermione changed- no it cleared.

While watching his Aunt Bellatrix torture Hermione in the Malfoy Manor he was impressed at how she refused to betray her friends. She actually spat at Bellatrix when she said she would "cut your breast off and feed them to you". That of course enraged her, without warning, Bellatrix kicked Granger in the nose. There was a sickening crunch that not only Draco heard but also his parents.

Nacrissa covered her mouth and watched Granger with pity and horror. Lucius lowered his eyes and looked away. Draco felt fear and pity to her and anger towards his Aunt.

Blood bled profusely from her nostril and it cascaded onto the floor. Draco's heart quickened with distraught. He never wanted this. This…. Was wrong. Malfoy eyed the blood from Hermione and scolded himself for ever thinking he was better than her. Her blood was the same shade as his. It didn't look filthy as it sounded to be. Draco realized he have been lying to himself this entire time.

When he realized Blaise's crush on Granger, he was angered not out of disgust of Hermione but Jealousy. He always fancied her innocent face. There was pure light in her. Radiant than anything he'd ever seen in his life. More than the sun itself. He wanted Blaise's freedom to love what he was denied. His parents would have kicked him out if they knew their son liked a human borne. Now as an adult, he is content to fight his parents and go for Hermione. Though it is obvious Zabini's obsession with her turned to immense love. It is expected to compete against him. But the though of Hermione under Blaise was a turn on. He is not homosexual but the word "cuckold" crossed his mind. It will be beautiful to share the princess; Draco wanted to share her with his best friend. A shared partner will make satisfaction to both of Hermione's lovers. _'The more the merrier_", Draco thought. And he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the almost the end of the first day of the second semester. Some things get old but not some habits of demanding teachers. Professor Slughorn and Professor Snape are both crazy; even Professor McGonagall didn't gave her class any homework on the first day back. Some unfortunate students were dead and the ones that are here today had to survive the outrageous war last year. Recently, this last Christmas was probably the first Christmas for many students without their loved ones.

Muttering the password: "Ponyo", the door to the Slytherin common room slid open and entered. Zabini sat down on his favorite armchair next to the roaring warmth of the fireplace and started on his assignments. He was here all alone by himself because he finished his dinner early and was already tired. He planned to sleep right after finishing his homework.

It took him half an hour straight to complete his task. A relieved sigh escaped his plump lips, for some reason, he didn't felt like reading a book and didn't felt tired as he was before. Blaise remembered how he spent his lunch break today; he was spending his time trying to think of ways for Granger to notice him: positively that is. Not in a bad way. He considered of just using the old-fashioned perfume scented love letters. Zabini took his time to make the parchment beautiful and romantic. In his eyes nothing looked beautiful but he compared his work to the letters his female classmates received. To Blaise's pride, his was more neat and professional looking; with a red wax seal stamp and it smelt of his own cologne.

It must work, this would definitely make her blush and finally add a smile to her exquisite face. Zabini gently placed the letter inside his book bag and walked to his next class with her. Before class he was never more serious about anything but his idea and plan had to be canceled because of Theodore Nott.

When Theodore Nott sent Hermione a pink paper rose- Heavens know what Nott wants to do with the girl- the object landed on her lap. Hermione paused her note taking and burnt the letter into crisp without opening the letter or glancing up to find who sent her the letter. Hermione went back to her note taking. Meanwhile. Nott's jaw dropped with disbelief then glared at her. Granger of course didn't notice. Unknowingly to Nott, Zabini gave him a look of pity and shook his head. '_Poor lad'_. It was obvious he had a crush on her but she didn't have to be so cruel.

"More!" Zabini's head shot up by that unexpected scream. He couldn't help but giggle with humor as the scream went off again. "More! More!" His curiosity got the better of him and Zabini decided to investigate. _'Whoever they may be; they are getting it hard'_ Zabini chuckled at his own crass joke. The sound was traced to the last corridor to the left. The door was closed but there was a sheet of light coming from the bottom. It was of course locked and after muttering a quick _Aloha Mora_, Blaise opened the door slightly. '_What?' _Blaise thought, it was Draco.

It couldn't be him. Once and long ago, Draco told Blaise that he wants to give his virginity to the woman for him. Blaise felt the same way about himself and they both intentionally been celibate. The obvious person to be Blaise's first was Hermione after all, but Draco wouldn't go back on his word; unless this mystery girl is the woman for him. _'Nah'_, Blaise opened the door all the way till it hit the wall with its doorknob hit the wall. That made Draco's head rise up from his work.

Malfoy's widened eyes returned to its normal size when he breathed out in relief from fear. "What are you doing here?" He snapped with irritation. The scene before him was a shocker for Zabini; there was no girl. Just a tired elf holding out queer looking herbs that he had never seen before. They must be rare. Books, parchment paper, and other plants littered the floor; at the center was a smoking cauldron.

"Blaise!" The said man's head snapped up and gave his blond hair friend an accusing look. "I should be asking you the same." He gestured to the mess around them. "I thought you were with a girl." Malfoy flinched from the verbal blow and scowled. "Remember, my destined to be will only have me."

"Really?" Blaise titled his head to the right and crossed his arms. "Then why do you go with Pansy?" Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. He sat back down on top the floor and began to mix his cauldron with the attached spoon. "My father wants me to get married to the daughter of a pureblood lord, remember?"

Nodding, Blaise did remember Mr. Malfoy always telling him to marry a pureblood to keep the "perfect" blood going. The remembrance of why Draco was such a horror to the golden trio; especially Granger was utterly disgusting. He does care for Draco but Blaise planned before to break up with him the mistreatment of the girl he loves.

"What are you making?" Zabini's tone was firm and demanding. Draco's posture became rigid, he didn't look up at Blaise but he said through clenched teeth while rereading a sentence of from a textbook. "Nothing" He hissed.

Zabini rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, "whatever."

Option one for him was to go to the dining hall, but he already ate his own dinner, option two was the library, but his brain was fed up with knowledge for today that it hurt. The only option left was to walk around the garden. It was still icy outside because it was January but he just can't sit around much longer without movement.

The doors that lead to the outside was locked and he had to walk back to the south gate.

When he turned around towards the other way, he then bumped into a little girl. The girl's school bag fell to the ground and she herself fell down to her knees. "I am so sorry, dear." Blaise bent down and picked up some heavy textbooks. They looked quiet advanced for someone her size. Turning his head to the left, Zabini's eyes widened to see non other than Granger herself.

Hermione was too busy dusting herself off to hear his apology. "Here," Blaise offered his hand but she didn't take it. Hermione stood up on her own and looked around for her messenger bag.

"I have it." Blaise held the bag towards her and wordlessly, Hermione snatched it with her textbooks and walked away without making eye contact.

Zabini watched her go up the grand stairs and what looks like in the direction of the library. He dug his fingers through his black hair locks and sighed. The Lioness separated herself from the pack. To everyone's surprise; Hermione wasn't socializing with Potter and Weasely anymore. Blaise wondered why. 'Something must have happened to them.' A sly smile spread through his lips and he began to walk up the stairs too.

* * *

Surprisingly to Blaise, Hermione didn't go to the library; she actually went to the office of Professor Snape. Blaise was hiding behind a potted green plant at the corner of the hall and he could see Professor Snape opening the door and coming out to see Hermione.

Snape looked as if he was expecting to see her and didn't even look annoyed; his face was stone casual. He wordlessly gave her a small rounded flask that could be a perfume bottle because of the crafted huddled snake engraved as a cork.

"This will remove the ache in your body and let you sleep better." Snape explained while gesturing to the flask in Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded and muttered in thanks then left without another word. Not that Professor Snape minded, he looked as if he would have done the same. Only his eyes were furrowed with concentration that Blaise thought he was reading her mind.

A second later, Snape went back to his office and shut the door with a heavy thud. Zabini ran from his place behind the plant and dashed as quietly as he could towards Hermione. No doubt, she was heading towards her private room.

While she was at the asylum when the school year begun, Amy Truang, a Hufflepuff became the head girl since she was second to Hermione. Amy felt embarrassed to be announced head girl because everyone knew it should have been Hermione. The entire dining hall fell silent and didn't cheer when the head girl title was given. The Hufflepuffs clapped but stopped when the Gryffindors sent them a nasty glare. The other houses clapped but it wasn't real at all. The Slytherines clapped mockingly to Amy but to rub it in on their Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws did it because they had to as it was expected.

Amy must have got the hint that she didn't deserve the role because she voluntarily quit and there was no head girl till Hermione returned. It was obvious that Hermione didn't want to share a room with Draco since he is head boy. Dumbledore gave Hermione her own private suite at the corner across where the portrait of the dorm of the head boy and head girl.

Zabini had enough of that. He didn't like Hermione cooping herself with so much privacy and not getting out of the room voluntarily unless she has to. It was not healthy and wrong for her mentality. It is also wrong for Snape to give Hermione potions to artificially heal her mind. Blaise was glad that now Hermione is really off to the library.

With a huff, Blaise took out his wand. "_Bombarda_," he muttered and the room of Hermione was crushed with chaos!

* * *

**I updated with not a chapter but a piece.**


End file.
